


Only love them.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Sometimes, you can’t save people, you can only love them.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think at this point everything I write is going to be A/U. 
> 
> Saw a quote, thought it fit, wrote it, and this happened. Hopefully it's not too bad!

Julia sighed, running a hand through her hair as she walked back into her office, taking off her jacket and throwing it over the back of her chair before sitting down.

That was not how she wanted that to go. She knew David was struggling with not being at work, with not being able to protect her, with nothing to do, and she felt for him, she’d figured out that he was the kind of man that needed to be doing something.

But at the same time, he needed help, rest, a new focus that didn’t revolve around putting someone else’s life before his own, despite the fact she knew deep down he’d end up going back into that profession anyway.

The scandal hit the news faster than either of them had anticipated after the bombing, and since then both she and David had been working on damage control. So far, he’d stepped down from being her PPO, and she’d tried to focus on her work and not her relationship when it came to the press, not that it was working much, things were still getting printed, stories claiming to be from close friends, and pictures that Julia knew had been photoshopped.

David had only really come to see if she was okay, and due to her busy work schedule and stress level she’d bitten his head off.

Now she was sat in her office feeling like the evil cow she had been.

Pulling out her phone she pressed the call icon next to his name, holding the phone to her ear wishing he would answer, even just for a minute so she could apologise.

When he didn’t pick up she dropped her phone on her desk, resisting the urge to throw it across the room. God she’d messed up, and right now she knew neither of them needed it. He had enough going on with recovery, and therapy and trying to figure out a custody arrangement, Julia knew he didn’t need her going against him either.

“He’ll get over it, I’m sure.” Julia looked up to see an unlikely figure in her office. Clearly, she was so lost in feeling bad about what had just happened that she hadn’t heard the head of the Counterterrorism branch walk into her office.

“I did knock, Ma’am.” She added.

Julia only nodded.

“I guess we’re still trying to figure out the dynamics of our relationship.” Julia said, almost unsure of herself, she was not the type of person to speak about her personal life at work, or at least she didn’t think she was. Up until the scandal hit the news she wasn’t sure she’d had a personal life before.

“It’s a hard habit to break, you know, he’s used to protecting you at work and as a partner he still wants to do that, but it also means he can’t. And yourself, ma’am, you’re used to him being here, but I’ve been assured that Ryan, Kim, Tom, and Alex are very good at what they do.”

Julia motioned for Anne to sit down.

“I didn’t realise you got involved with my security.” Julia said, her eyes narrowing slightly, still weary of who she was working with since the collapse of half the government.

“I don’t ma’am, but I am good friends with Lorraine Craddock, and she’d mentioned that they’re good officers.” Anne explained herself.

“You often talk with CS Craddock?” Julia asked, a way to make conversation she supposed. It had been nearly three years, but she couldn’t say she knew much about Anne Sampson, or Lorraine Craddock for that matter, despite the fact she met with one on a regular basis and the other was in charge of her protection.

“Us females in the force have to stick together. There’s only five of us that made it this far up.” Julia smiled the thought of women leading the Met was a pleasing one.

Looking at her phone again, Julia knew she would have to wait a while until she tried to call David again, let him cool down, and give herself some time to really think about how she was going to make it better, and how they were going to move forward.

“Ma’am, if I may give you some advice?” Julia didn’t want to nod, but she did. What was the worst that could happen?

“Sometimes, you can’t save people, you can only love them.”

Silence settled in the office, and Julia watched as the older woman got up to leave.

“Has it ever worked? You’re advice?”

Anne paused for a moment. “I think that’s something you need to figure out on your own. Ask yourself this, are you here now, because he saved you or because he loves you? Maybe when you figure out that, you’ll be able to figure out the rest.”

Julia sat in shock almost, the rhetorical question Anne had put to her made her think harder than she probably should be about her relationship at work, but either way, she wasn’t going to be getting those thoughts out of her head any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What I am trying to say is that, I love you, David."

Julia felt nervous as she walked into her flat. Security had let her straight in, meaning that David was already home. She hadn’t tried to call him again, she pushed herself into work, and to her surprise managed to get a lot done. A part of her brain was telling her that it was to spend more time with him at home, but she also knew it was one of her oldest coping mechanisms. Her paperwork wouldn’t let her down.

“Love?” She heard his voice before she saw him, and suddenly felt her heartbeat speed up.

She didn’t say anything, she couldn’t, not until he walked into the entryway to greet her.

“Julia?” He said her name, and only then did she realise she had tears rolling down her cheeks, stood in her hall, handbag in hand, dispatch box on the floor next to her feet.

“About today,” She began, but David shook her head, cutting her off.

“It’s okay,”

“Please, please just let me say this.” She said, hoping he would let her speak openly. She knew he wouldn’t want to go over the events of the day, and she didn’t really want too but she knew she needed to tell him how she felt before she got scared.

“I am here, doing this job because you love me. Someone, today told me that sometimes you can’t save people, you can only love them, and I didn’t want to believe it, but then I was asked if I was in my office, doing my job because you saved me or because you love me, and I think, no, I know I am only there because you love me,” Julia paused to look up at him.

He looked almost stunned, but that didn’t stop her.

“You saved me from that blast, but I could have waked away, resigned, lived a quiet life, but I had you and you held me and encouraged me to do what I thought was right, and you have done nothing but support me while I worked all of this out.” She felt like she was losing track a little, so she took a step forward, reaching out to hold his hand.

“What I am trying to say is that, I love you, David. I want us to work, I want to be as supportive to you as you have been to me. Maybe I can’t save you, I can’t make the nightmares go away, or the flashbacks, or the fear, or any of, but I can love you and I will, I will love you through all of it. If you’ll let me.”

She was surprised to see a small smile grace his lips.

“I don’t need you to save me, Julia. I don’t need you to make everything better, that’s not why I want you here, I want you here, I want us both here because we love each other.”

Julia reached up to cup his face. “I do love you, and I do want to be here,”

“That’s good to know, because I love you too.”

Julia felt her the ice around her heart melt a little more as they held each other in the middle of the entry way.

“Who gave you that advice anyway?”

“Commander Sampson,”

“Are you going to tell her she was right?”

“Oh, not if I can help it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any thoughts? I would love to know!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought to part one! I promise part two might be a little better!


End file.
